monsaventinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Greek Male Names (Greek Community)
KAILO greate greek woriar and conceror ORANGENER means get the fuck out ACTAEON (Actæon): Greek myth name of a hunter who was torn to pieces by his own dogs, meaning "effulgence." He was then transformed into a deer, thus himself becoming the hunted. ACTEON: Variant of Actaeon, Greek myth name of a hunter who was torn to pieces by his own dogs, meaning "love on to another"He was then transformed into a deer, thus himself becoming the hunted. ADONIS: Greek myth name of a beautiful youth who was loved by Aphrodite. He was killed while hunting a boar and the anemone flower sprang from his blood. His name derives from Hebrew Adonai, meaning "my lord." ARASTOS: Greek myth name of a king of Argos, meaning "he who stands his ground," in other words "courageous." ADRASTUS: Variant of Greek Adrastos, meaning "courageous." AEGIDIOS: Greek name derived from the word aigidion, meaning "kid, young goat." AESOP: Name of the author of Aesop's Fables, said to be a Greek hump-backed slave of African descent; therefore, the name has taken on the meaning "hump-backed," but in Greek it means "Ethiop." AETHER: "Light/upper air." Greek myth name of one of the first gods, the son of Erebos and Nyx. He is the god of the pure, upper air that only the gods breathe, as opposed to the gloomy, lower "aer" breathed by mortals. AGAMEMNON: Greek myth name of the son of King Atreus and brother of Menelaus, meaning "very resolute." AGAPETOS: Greek name meaning "beloved." AGAPIOS: Masculine form of Greek Agape, meaning "love." AGATHON: Greek masculine form of Agatha, meaning "good." AIAS: Original Greek form of Latin Ajax, meaning "mourner." AINEIAS (Aeneías): Original Greek form of Latin Aeneas, meaning "praise." AIOLOS: Original Greek form of Latin Aeolus, meaning "nimble; quick-moving." AISCHYLOS: Original Greek form of Latin Aeschylus, meaning "shame." AISON: Original Greek form of Latin Aeson, myth name of Jason's father, possibly from Latin ationem, meaning "that which is made" or "that which is done by," this being the same source from which Aeolus/Aiolos derived and has been interpreted as "nimble; quick-moving." AISOPOS: Original Greek form of Aesop, meaning "Ethiop." AKAKIOS: Greek name meaning "not evil." ALEXANDROS: Original Greek form of Alexander, meaning "defender of mankind." ALEXIO: Variant of Greek Alexios, meaning "defender." ALEXIOS: Older Greek form of Alexius, meaning "defender." ALEXIS: Variant of Greek Alexius, meaning "defender." ALEXIUS: Greek name derived from older Greek Alexios, meaning "defender." ALKAIOS: Greek name meaning "strength." ALKIMOS (Álkimos): Greek myth name of the father of Mentor, derived from the word alkimos, meaning "strong." ALPHAIOS: Original Greek form of Latin Alphaeus, meaning "changing." AMBROSIOS: Original Greek form of Latin Ambrosius, meaning "immortal." AMENOPHIS: Greek form of Egyptian Akhenaton, meaning "he who works for Aton." AMMON: Greek form of Egyptian Amun, meaning "the hidden one." AMPELIOS: Greek name derived from the word ampelos, meaning "vine." AMYNTAS: Greek name derived from the word amyntor, meaning "defender." ANAKLETOS: Original Greek form of Latin Anacletus, meaning "called back; invoked." ANANIAS: Greek form of Hebrew Hananiah, meaning "compassion of God." ANARGYROS: "Poor." Name adopted from the Greek term anargyros, meaning "not silver," an epithet given to physician saints such as Kosmas and Damian, who refused payment for their services. Such saints are known in English as the Holy Unmercenaries. ANASTASIOS: Original Greek form of Latin Anastasius, meaning "resurrection." ANATOLIOS: Original Greek form of Latin Anatolius, derived from the word anatole, meaning "east" and "sunrise." ANAXAGORAS: Greek name meaning "master of speech," from anax "master" and agoreuo "to speak." Name of a mythological king of Argos, and the name of a historical figure, a pre-Socratic philosopher who introduced the spirit of scientific inquiry to Athens. ANDONIS: Greek form of Anthony, possibly meaning "invaluable." ANDREAS: Greek name derived from the element andr-, meaning "man; warrior." ANDROKLES: Original Greek form of Latin Androcles, meaning "glory of a man/warrior," from andros "of a man/warrior," and kleos "glory." ANDRONIKOS: Original Greek form of Latin Andronicus, meaning "victory of a man/warrior," from Greek andros "of a man/warrior" and nike "victory." ANGELOS: Greek form of Latin Angelus, meaning "angel, messenger." ANIKETOS: Original Greek form of Latin Anicetus, meaning "unconquerable." ANNAS: Abbreviated form of Greek Ananias, meaning "compassion of God." ANTIGONOS: Greek name meaning "against the ancestor," derived from the elements anti "against; counter" and goneus "ancestor." ANTIPATROS: Original Greek form of Antipater, possibly meaning "against the father." See Antipater for more information. ANTONIOS: Greek form of Anthony, possibly meaning "invaluable." ANUBIS: Greek form of Egyptian Anpu, name of a jackal-headed god of the underworld, meaning "royal child." APHRODISIOS: Greek name derived from the name of the goddess Aphrodite, meaning "risen from the foam." APOLLINARIS: Ancient Greek name derived from the name of the god Apollo, possibly meaning "destroyer." APOLLODOROS: "Gift of Apollo." Greek name which combines the name Apollo with the Greek word doron "gift." APOLLON (Apóllōn): Original Greek form of Apollo's name, possibly meaning "destroyer." APOLLONIOS: Ancient Greek name which derives ultimately from the name of the Greek god Apollo, possibly meaning "destroyer." APOSTOLIS: Variant of Greek Apostolos, meaning "apostle; messenger." APOSTOLOS: Greek name meaning "apostle; messenger." ARCHELAOS: Greek name meaning "master of the people," from archos "master" and laos "people." ARCHIMEDES: "Master of thought." Greek name, derived from the elements archos "master" and medomai "to think or be mindful of." ARCHIPPOS: "Master of horses." Greek name, derived from the elements archos "master" and hippos "horse." ARES: Greek myth name of the son of Zeus and Hera. Identified with Roman Mars. Derived from the Greek word ares, meaning "battle strife; ruination." ARGOS: Greek myth name of a giant with a hundred eyes, meaning "shining." ARGYRIS: Variant of Greek Argyros, meaning "silver." ARGYROS: Greek name meaning "silver." ARISTAIOS: "Excellence." Greek myth name of a son of Apollo and a mortal woman, who was raised on ambrosia and made immortal by Gaia. ARISTARCHOS: Greek name derived from the elements aristos "excellence" and arche "origin/source." It is a biblical name as well as the name of several historical figures: a companion of St. Paul; a Greek tragic poet; a Greek critic and grammarian; and a Greek astronomer and mathematician. It is also the name of an asteroid and a crater on the Moon. ARISTEIDES: "Excellence of physique." Greek name derived from the elements aristos "excellence" and eidos "physique." the word eidos is usually said to mean "kind; sort," but it has many other meanings as well. Most important is its literal meaning, "something that is seen," usually referring to the human body. For example, in medicine the term refers to the physical health of the body, especially the outward appearance which "can be seen." ARISTOKLES: Original Greek form of Latin Aristocles, meaning "excellent glory," from aristos "excellence" and kleos "glory." This was Plato's real name. ARISTODEMOS: "Excellence of the people." Greek name of a ruthless tyrant who ruled Elis for six months, exterminating all opposition and stealing their properties. He was finally assassinated; the Eleans erected a statue at Olympia to Kylon, the man who killed him. The name derives from the Greek elements aristos "excellence" and demos "the people." ARISTON: Greek name derived from the word aristos, meaning "excellence." ARISTOPHANES: Name of a 5th century Greek playwright, derived from the elements aristos "excellence" and phanes "appearing." ARISTOTELES: Original Greek form of the famous philosopher Aristotle, derived from the elements aristos "excellence" and telos "purpose." ARKADIOS: Greek name meaning "of Arcadia." The place name Arcadia was derived from the word arktos, meaning "bear." ARSENIOS: Greek name meaning "virile." ARTAXERXES: "Righteous ruler." Greek biblical form of Persian Artakhshathra, name of a 3rd century king of Persia. ARTEMIDOROS: "Gift of Artemis." Greek name combining the name of Artemis with the word doron "gift." ARTEMISIOS: Greek name derived from the name of the Greek goddess Artemis, meaning either "safe" or "butcher." ASCLEPIUS: Variant of Greek Asklepios, possibly meaning "gives well-being." ASKLEPIADES: Greek name derived from the name of the demigod of medicine, Asklepios, possibly meaning "gives well-being." ASKLEPIOS: Greek myth name of a demigod who learned the secret of life and death from a serpent, possibly meaning "gives well-being." ATHAMUS: Greek myth name of the father of Phrixus, meaning "rich harvest." ATHANAS: Abbreviated form of Greek Athanasios, meaning "immortal." ATHANASIOS: "Immortal." Greek name derived from the elements a "not" and thanatos "death." ATLAS: Greek myth name of a Titan. As the story goes, he was punished by Zeus for siding with the Titans in their war against the Olympians, by being forced to bear the weight of the heavens and earth on his shoulders. The meaning of his name is disputed. One interesting theory suggests that Atlas did not bear the weight of the "world" on his shoulders but, instead, the "sky," and that his name meant "the one who could not withstand." ATREUS: Greek myth name of a king of Mycenae, meaning "fearless." AZARIOS: Greek form of Hebrew Azariah, meaning "God's help." BAKCHOS: Original Greek form of Roman Bacchus, another name for the Greek god Dionysos. It was derived from the Greek word iacho, meaning "to shout." BARNABAS: Greek form of Aramaic Barnebhuah, the biblical name of a disciple of Paul, meaning "son of exhortation." BARTHOLOMAIOS: Greek form of Bartholomew, meaning "son of Talmai." BION: Greek name derived from the word bios meaning "life." CADMUS: Variant of Greek Kadmos, meaning "the east." CAIAPHAS: Greek form of Aramaic Qayyafa, possibly meaning "to raise up, set up." CAMBYSES: Probably means "handsome king." Greek name from Persian Kambujiya, a royal name borne by numerous ancient Iranians. The etymology is disputed, and there are many possibilities, but the most likely is that the name derived from the Kamboja tribe and their country, Cambodia, itself from the name of their ancient warrior king, Kamboja, who won the Divine Sword from king Kuvalashava of Kosala. Scholars have accepted that the royal Persian name, Kambujiya, is a form of Sanskrit Kamboja and Greek Cambyses/Kambyses and believe that it is probable that the legendary Kamboja of the Mahabharata was an earlier Kambujiya from the royal line of Persian Achaemenids who gave his name to the clan. As for its meaning, there are several possibilities, the most likely being that put forth by scholar Dr. Moti Chandra who says that it literally means "handsome king." His view is reinforced by Valmiki Ramayana, as well as by several verses of the Mahabharata which strongly testify that the ancient Kambojas and their princes were extremely handsome. CAPANEUS: Variant of Greek Kapaneus, meaning "arrogant." CHAOS: In Greek mythology, Chaos is the primordial substance from which the universe supposedly sprang. CHARALAMPOS: "Shining happiness." Greek name composed of the elements chara "happiness" and lampo "shining." CHARITON: Greek name meaning "grace, kindness." CHARON: Greek myth name of the ferryman of Hades who ferries the dead across the river Acheron, meaning "fierce brightness." CHRYSANTHOS: "Golden flower." Greek name composed of the elements chrysos "gold" and anthemon "a flower." CHRYSAOR: Greek myth name of a giant son of Poseidon and Medusa, meaning "golden sword." CHRYSES: Greek myth name of a priest of Apollo, derived from the word chrysos, meaning "golden." DAIDALOS: "Cunning worker." Original Greek form of Latin Daedalus, name of the man who created the Labyrinth for King Minos of Crete, in which the Minotaur was kept and from which the hero Theseus escaped. DAMIANOS: Greek named derived from the element daman, meaning "to tame, to subdue" and euphemistically "to kill." Related to Damon. DAMOKLES: "Glory of the people." Greek name composed of the elements damos "people" and kleos "glory." DAMON: Greek myth name of a friend of Pythias, derived from the element daman, meaning "to tame, to subdue" and euphemistically "to kill." DAREIOS: Greek form of Persian Darayavahush, meaning "possesses a lot; wealthy." DEIMOS: Greek myth name of one of the sons of Ares and Aphrodite, meaning "fear, terror." DEMETRIOS: Greek name derived from the name of the goddess Demeter, meaning "loves the earth." DEMOKRITOS: "Judge of the people." Greek name composed of the elements demou "of the people" and krites "judge." DEMON: Ancient Greek name derived from the element demos, meaning "the people." DEMOSTHENES: "Strength of the people." Greek name derived from the elements demou "of the people" and sthenos "strength, vigor." DEMOSTRATE: "Army of the people." Greek name derived from the elements demou "of the people" and stratos "army." DEUCALION: Greek myth name of two characters, a son of Prometheus, and a son of Minos, possibly meaning "new wine sailor." DIABOLOS: Greek form of the biblical title Devil, meaning "accuser, slanderer." DIMITRIOS: Variant of Greek Demetrios, meaning "loves the earth." DIMITRIS: Variant of Greek Demetrios, meaning "loves the earth." DIMOSTHENIS: Variant of Greek Demosthenes, meaning "strength of the people." DIODOROS: "Gift of Zeus." Greek name composed of the elements Dios "Zeus" and doron "gift." DIODOTOS: "Giver of Zeus." Greek name composed of the elements Dios "Zeus" and dotes "giver." DIOGENES: "Born of Zeus." Greek name composed of the elements Dios "Zeus" and genes "born." DIOKLES: "Glory of Zeus." Greek name composed of the elements Dios "Zeus" and kleos "glory." DIOMEDES: "Cunning as Zeus." Greek myth name of the second-best warrior of all Achaeans who fought in the Trojan war (Ajax was first-best). The name is composed of the elements Dios "Zeus" and medomai "to think." DIONYSIOS: Greek name derived from the name of the god Dionysos, and usually interpreted as meaning "follower of Dionysos." DIONYSODOROS: "Gift of Dionysos." Greek name composed of the name of the god Dionysos and the word doron "gift." DIONYSOS: "Zeus-Nysa." Greek myth name of the god of revelry and the intoxicating effect of wine, composed of the elements Dio/Dios1 "Zeus" and Nysa,2 the name of a legendary land/mountain where Dionysos was raised and nursed by rain-nymphs. Note 1: the Greek stem dio-, while related to Latin deus "god" is a form of zeus and does not mean "god," but is sometimes translated as such. Note 2: There are many places bearing the name Nysa in Anatolia, Turkmenistan, Poland and Serbia. The Serbian Nysa is spelled Nis and has been interpreted as an Indo-European word meaning "nymph." DORIEUS: "Of the Dorian tribe." Greek name derived from the name of an obscure, ancient Hellenic tribe called the Dorians, supposed to have existed in the north-eastern regions of Greece, ancient Macedonia and Epirus. Their founder was Dorus, son of Hellen (also called Hellenas). DOROS: Variant of Greek Dorus, probably meaning "gift." DOROTHEOS: "Gift of God." Greek name composed of the elements doron "gift" and theos "god." DORUS: Greek name of a son of Hellen/Hellenas and founder of the Dorian tribe. The name probably derives from the word doron, meaning "gift." DRAKON: Greek name meaning "dragon." EFSTATHIOS: Variant of Greek Eustathios, meaning "good stability." EIRENAIOS: Ancient Greek name meaning "peaceful." ELEFTHERIOS: Variant of Greek Eleutherios, meaning "the liberator." ELEUTHERIOS: Greek myth name by which Dionysos and Eros were sometimes referred, meaning "the liberator." ELIAS: Greek form of Elijah, meaning "the Lord is my God." This form of the name is used in many English and Latin-speaking countries. ELIHUD: Variant of Greek Eliud, meaning "my God has helped." ELIUD: Greek form of Hebrew Eliezer, meaning "my God has helped." ELPIDIOS: Greek name derived from the word elpis, meaning "hope." EMMANOUIL: Greek form of Emmanuel, meaning "God is with us." EPAPHRODITOS: Greek name composed of the element epi "on" and the name of the goddess of love, Aphrodite. The name is usually rendered as "loving" in the sense of being a devotee of Aphrodite. EPIKTETOS: Greek name meaning "newly acquired." ERASMOS: Greek name derived from the element erasmios, meaning "to love." EREBOS: "Darkness." Greek myth name of the offspring of Chaos, brother of Nyx, and father of Aether. He is the personification of primordial darkness. In later legends he became a place in Hades, the underworld. The name is probably a loan from Semitic, like Hebrew erebh and Akkadian erebu, both of which mean "sunset, evening," hence "darkness." EROS: Greek myth name of the god of love, lust and sex, worshiped as a fertility god. The name derived from the word eros, meaning "sexual love," the same root from which came the word erotic. His Roman equivalent is Cupid "desire," and he is also known as Amor "love." ERRIKOS (Erríkos): Greek name which ultimately derives from Old German Amaliricus, meaning "work-power." ESAIAS: Greek form of Isaiah, meaning "God is salvation." ESDRAS: Greek form of Hebrew Ezra, meaning "help." EUANDROS: "Good man." Greek name composed of the elements eu "good, well" and aner "man." EUARISTOS: "Well-pleasing." Ancient Greek name composed of the elements eu "good, well" and arestos "pleasing." EUCLID: Abbreviated from of Greek Eukleides, meaning "good glory." EUGENIOS: "Well born." Greek name composed of the elements eu "good" and gen "birth." EUKLEIDES: "Good glory." Greek name composed of the elements eu "good" and kleos "glory." EUPHEMIOS: Masculine form of Greek Eupheme, meaning "well-spoken." EUPHRANOR: Greek name derived from the word euphraino, meaning "delightful." EURIPIDES: Greek name composed of the elements eu "good" and hripe "swing, throw." EUSEBIOS: Greek name composed of the elements eu "good" and sebein "to honor/worship," which is usually rendered as "pious." EUSTACHYS: Variant of Greek Eustakhios, meaning "good harvest." EUSTAKHIOS: Greek name composed of the elements eu "good" and stakhys "grapes," hence "good grapes," in the sense of a "good harvest." EUSTATHIOS: "Good stability." Greek name composed of the elements eu "good" and stenai "to stand." EUTHYMIOS: "Good-spirited." Ancient Greek name composed of the elements eu "good, well" and thymos "soul, spirit." EUTROPIOS: Greek name derived from the word eutropos meaning "versatile." EUTYCHIOS: Greek name derived from the word eutyches, meaning "fortunate." EUTYCHOS: Abbreviated from of Greek Eutychios, meaning "fortunate." EVANGELOS: "Good tidings." Greek name composed of the elements eu "good, well" and angelos "news, message." FOTIOS: Variant of Greek Photios, meaning "light." FOTIS: Variant of Greek Fotios, meaning "light." GENNADIOS: Greek name derived from the word gennadas, meaning "noble." GEORGIOS: Original Greek form of English George, derived from georgos "farmer" which is a compound of ge "earth" and ergein "to work." GERASIMOS: Greek name derived from the word geras, meaning "old age." GREGORIOS: Greek name derived from the word gregorein, meaning "watchful; vigilant." HAEMON: Greek myth name of the son of Creon and Eurydice, meaning "bloody." HAIDES: Original Greek form of Latin Hades, meaning "unseen." HAIMON: Variant of Greek Haemon, meaning "bloody." HEKTOR: "Defend; hold fast." Greek myth name of the Trojan champion who killed Patroclus and was himself later killed by Achilles. The name derived from the word ekhein, meaning "to check, to restrain." HELI: Greek form of biblical Eli, meaning "ascend." HELIODOROS: "Gift of the sun." Greek name composed of the elements helios "sun" and doron "gift." HELIOS: Greek myth name of the sun god, meaning "sun." HELLADIOS: "Of Greece." Greek name derived from Hellas, meaning "Greece." HELLEN: "Greek." Myth name of the patriarch of the Hellenes, son of Deucalion and Pyrrha, father of Aeolus, Xuthus, Dorus, and Ionas, each of whom founded a tribe of Greece and all became known as the Hellenes. HELLENAS: Variant of Greek Hellen, meaning "Greek." HEPHAISTOS: Greek myth name of the lame god of artisans, craftsmen, metallurgy and fire. Equivalent of Roman Vulcan. It was from this god's forge that Prometheus stole fire to give to man. His name is said to be pre-Hellenic and of unknown origin, but the fixed epithet for his name used by Homer, Hesiod and other classical authors is "both feet crooked." HERACLES: Variant of Greek Herakles, meaning "glory of Hera." HERACLITUS: Variant of Latin Heracleitus, meaning "glory of Hera." HERAKLEIDES: "Hera's little key." Ancient Greek name composed of the name of the goddess Hera and possibly the element kleidon "little key." HERAKLEITOS: "Glory of Hera." Greek name composed of the name of the goddess Hera and the Greek element kleitos "glory." HERAKLES: "Glory of Hera." Greek myth name of the son of Zeus by the mortal woman Alcmene. Noted for his exceptional physical strength and the twelve labors he completed after which he was made a god. Composed of the name of the goddess Hera and the Greek element kleos "glory." HERMES: Greek myth name of a son of Zeus and Maia, meaning "of the earth." HERMOGENES: "Born of Hermes." Ancient Greek name composed of the name of the god Hermes and the element genes "born." HERMOKRATES: "Power of Hermes." Ancient Greek name composed of the name of the god Hermes and the word kratos "power." HERMOLAOS: "People of Hermes." Ancient Greek name composed of the name of the god Hermes and the element laos "people." HERODES: "Hero's song." Greek form of Herod, composed of the elements Heros "hero, warrior" and oides "ode, song." HERODOTOS: "Hero-given." Greek name composed of the elements Heros "hero, warrior" and dotos "given to." HESIOD: Greek name derived from Hesiodos, possibly meaning "to send song." HESIODOS: "To send song." Greek name, possibly composed of the elements hesi "to send" and oides "ode, song." HESPEROS: Greek myth name of the son of Eos. He was the masculine personification of the "evening star." HIERONYMOS: "Holy name." Greek name composed of the elements hieras "holy" and onoma "name." HILARION: Greek name derived from the word hilaros, meaning "joyful; happy." HIPPOKRATES: "Horse power." Greek name composed of the elements hippos "horse" and kratos "power." HIPPOLYTOS: "Horse-freer." Greek myth name of the son of Theseus, composed of the elements hippos "horse" and lyo "to loosen." HOMER: Greek name derived from Homeros, meaning "hostage." This was the name of a famous Greek poet. HOMEROS: Greek name derived from the word homeros, meaning "hostage." HORUS: Greek form of Egyptian Heru, meaning "the distant one." HYAKINTHOS: "Hyacinth flower." Greek myth name of a youth loved by Apollo who was accidentally killed by him, after which the hyacinth flower sprouted from his blood. HYGINOS: Greek name derived from the word hygieinos, meaning "healthy." HYPATIOS: Variant of Greek Hypatos, meaning "most high, supreme." HYPATOS: Greek name meaning "most high, supreme." IAIROS: Greek form of Jairus, meaning "he shines." IAKCHOS: Greek myth name borne by the god Dionysos in the Eleusinian mysteries, derived from the element iacho, meaning "to shout." IASON: Original Greek form of Jason, meaning "to heal." IDUMA: Greek form of Hebrew Edom, meaning "red." IESOS: Variant of Greek Iesous, meaning "God is salvation." IESOUS: Greek form of Jesus, meaning "God is salvation." IHSOYS: Greek form of Jesus, meaning "God is salvation." IKAROS: Greek myth name of the son of Daedalus, meaning "follower." IOANNES: Greek from of John, meaning "God is gracious." IOANNIS: Variant of Greek Ioannes, meaning "God is gracious." ISIDOROS: "Gift of Isis." Greek name composed of the name of the Egyptian goddess Isis and the Greek word doron "gift." ISOKRATES: "Equal power." Greek name composed of the elements isos "equal" and kratos "power." JONAS: Greek form of Jonah, meaning "dove." JOSIAS: Greek form of Josiah, meaning "God supports." JUDAS: Greek form of Judah, meaning "he who is praised." JUDE: Variant of Greek Judas, meaning "he who is praised." KADMOS: "The east." Greek myth name of the son of the king of Phoenicia and brother of Europa. He was said to have founded the city of Thebes and introduced the alphabet to the Phoenicians. KALLIAS: Greek name derived from the word kallos, meaning "beauty." KALLIKRATES: "Beauty-power." Greek name composed of the elements kallos "beauty" and kratos "power." KAMBYSES: Variant of Greek Cambyses, probably meaning "handsome king." KAPANEUS: "Arrogant." Greek myth name of one of the Seven Against Thebes. He was notorious for his arrogance and was eventually struck and killed by a thunderbolt sent by Zeus. His wife Evadne committed suicide by throwing herself on his funeral pyre. KARPOS: Greek form of Latin Carpus, meaning "fruit, profits." KASTOR: Greek form of Latin Castor, meaning "beaver." KEPHALOS: Original Greek form of Latin myth name Cephalus, meaning "head." KEPHEUS: Original Greek form of Latin Cepheus, meaning "gardener." KERBEROS: Original Greek form of Latin Cerberus, meaning "demon of the pit." KHRISTOPHOROS: "Christ-bearer." Original Greek form of Christopher, composed of the name Khristos "Christ" and the word pherein "to bear." KHRISTOS: Greek equivalent of Hebrew mashiyach (messiah), meaning "anointed." KHTHONIOS: Greek myth name applied to Hermes and Zeus. It is the masculine form of Khthonia, meaning "of the earth/underworld." KLEISTHENES: "Glorious strength." Original Greek form of Latin Cleisthenes, composed of the elements kleos "glory" and sthenos "strength." KLEITOS: Ancient Greek name, probably meaning "glory." KONSTANTINOS: Greek form of Roman Constantinus, meaning "steadfast." KOSMAS: Variant of Greek Kosmos, meaning "beauty, order." KOSMOS: Greek name derived from the word kosmos, meaning "beauty, order." KREIOS: Original Greek form of Latin Crius, myth name of one of the Titans, derived from kreion, meaning "master, ruler." KREON: Original Greek form of Latin Creon, meaning "ruler." KRIOS: Variant of Greek Kreios, meaning "master, ruler." KRONOS: Original Greek form of Latin Cronus, possibly meaning "horn." KYPRIANOS: Greek equivalent of Latin Cyprianus, meaning "from Cyprus." KYRIAKOS: Greek name meaning "of the lord." KYROS: Greek form of Persian Kûrush, meaning "like the sun." LAVRENTIOS: Greek form of Roman Laurentius, meaning "of Laurentum." LAZARUS: Greek form of Hebrew Eleazar, meaning "my God has helped." LEANDROS: "Lion-man." Original Greek form of Latin Leander, composed of the elements leon "lion" and aner "man." LEFTERIS: Nickname for Greek Eleftherios, meaning "the liberator." LEONIDAS: Ancient Greek name meaning "lion's son." LINOS: "A cry of grief." Greek myth name of a musician and personification of lamentation. He was a son of Apollo and taught music to Hercules. The name was derived from the word ailinon which was a ritual cry of grief.LOUKAS: Greek name meaning "from Lucania." LYKOURGOS: "Wolf-work." Greek myth name of a king who banned the cult of Dionysus and paid dearly for it, composed of the elements lykou "of a wolf" and ergon "deed, work." LYSANDROS: "Freer; liberator." Ancient Greek name composed of the elements lysis "freeing, loosening, a release" and andros "man." LYSIMACHOS: Ancient Greek name composed of the elements lysis "freeing, loosening, a release" and mache "battle," which was probably intended to mean "freedom fighter." MACEDON: Variant of Greek Makedon, meaning "the high/tall one." MAKARIOS: Greek name derived from the word makaros, meaning "blessed." MAKEDNOS: Greek myth name of a son of Zeus and Thyia, ultimately from the Greek word Makedones, meaning "the high/tall ones." MAKEDON: Variant of Greek Makednos, meaning "the high/tall one." MANASSES: Greek form of Manasseh, meaning "causing to forget." MATHIAS: Variant of Greek Matthias, meaning "gift of God." MATTHAIOS: Variant of Greek Matthias, meaning "gift of God." MATTHIAS: Biblical name of an apostle. It is the Greek form of Hebrew Mattathia, meaning "gift of God." MATTHAIOS: Greek form of Matthew, meaning "gift of God." MENELAOS: "Withstanding the people." Original Greek form of Latin Menelaus, myth name of a king of Sparta, composed of the elements meno "to last, withstand" and laos "the people." MENTOR: Greek myth name of the son of Alkimos, derived from the word menos, meaning "spirit." METHODIOS: Greek name derived from methodos, meaning "method." METROPHANES: "Mother-appearing." Old Greek name composed of the elements meter "mother" and phanes "appearing." MIDAS: Greek myth name of a king of Phrygia who could turn anything he touched into gold. Meaning of the name is unknown. MILTIADES: Old Greek name derived from the word miltos, meaning "red earth." MNASON: Greek biblical name of a man Paul stayed with in Jerusalem, possibly meaning "one who remembers." MORPHEUS: Greek myth name of the god of dreams, derived from the Greek word morphe, meaning "shape." MYRON: Greek name adopted by early Christians because of its association with the gift of myrrh given to Jesus by the Magi, derived from the Greek word myron, meaning "myrrh." NARKISSOS: Original Greek form of Latin Narcissus, possibly meaning "numbness; sleep." NEOPTOLEMOS: Original Greek form of Latin Neoptolemus, myth name of the son of Achilles, composed of the Greek elements neos "new" and polemos "war." NEREUS: Greek myth name of a god of the sea, derived from the word neros, meaning "water." NESTOR: Greek myth name of the king of Pylos, meaning "homecoming." NICOLAOS: Variant of Greek Nikolaos, meaning "victory of the people." NIKANDROS: "Victory of a man." Ancient Greek name composed of the elements nike "victory" and andros "of a man." NIKEPHOROS: "Bearer of victory." Ancient Greek unisex name composed of the elements nike "victory" and phoreo "to bear/carry." NIKIAS: Ancient Greek name derived from the word nike, meaning "victory." NIKODEMOS: "Victory of the people." Greek name composed of the elements nike "victory" and demos "the people." NIKOLAOS: "Victory of the people." Greek name composed of the elements nike "victory" and laos "people." NIKOMACHOS: "Victory battle." Ancient Greek name composed of the elements nike "victory" and mache "battle." NIKOMEDES: "Victory-scheme." Greek name composed of the elements nike "victory" and medesthai "to ponder, to scheme." NIKON: Greek name derived from the word nike, meaning "victory." NIKOSTRATOS: "Victory-army." Greek name composed of the elements nike "victory" and stratos "army." NOMIKI: Modern Greek name derived from the word nomikos, meaning "relating to the law." ODYSSEUS: Greek myth name of the central character in Homer's Odyssey, and a major character in the Iliad, most remembered for his ten-year return home from the Trojan War, probably derived from the Greek verb odyssao/odyssomai, meaning "to be angry, to hate," in reference to his hatred of the Gods who caused all the misfortunes of his long journey home. OEDIPUS: Greek myth name of a king of Thebes who unknowingly killed his father and married his mother after solving the riddle of the Sphinx. The name contains the elements "sore feet," as he was found as an infant with wounds on his feet. OIDIPOUS: Original Greek form of Latin Oedipus, meaning "sore feet," as he was found as an infant with wounds on his feet. OINONE: Greek name meaning "violet tinted (clouds)." OKEANOS: "Ocean." Greek myth name of a Titan, son of Uranus and Gaia, the personification of the world-ocean once believed to encircle the world. OLYMPIODOROS: "Gift of Olympos." Ancient Greek name composed of the name Olympos and the word doron "gift." OLYMPOS: Original Greek form of Olympus, "home of the gods," of which the true meaning is unknown. OLYSSEUS: Variant of Greek Odysseus, probably meaning "to be angry, to hate." ONESIMOS: Original Greek form of Latin Onesimus, meaning "beneficial." ONESIPHOROS: Original Greek form of Latin Onesiphorus, meaning "beneficial." OPHELOS: Greek name derived from the vocabulary word, ophelos, meaning "help." ORESTES: Greek myth name of the son of Agamemnon, derived from the word orestias, meaning "of the mountains." ORIGEN: From the Greek name Origenes, probably meaning "mountain-born." ORIGENES: Greek name of which most sources give a meaning for the latter part only: genes "born." However, compare with Oread ("mountain nymph"), Orestes ("of the mountains"), Orion ("mountain man"), and the names of two of Actaeon's dogs: Oresitrophos ("mountain-bred") and Oribasos ("mountain-ranger"). I think the chances are pretty good that the meaning of Origenes is "mountain-born." ORION: Greek myth name of one of the Titans, a primordial hunter who was killed by a scorpion. A constellation was named after him. If the name is truly Greek, it means "mountain man." If it is of Akkadian origin, it means "light of heaven." ORPHEUS: "Darkness of night." Greek myth name of a poet who charmed Hades with his lyre in an attempt to rescue his wife from the underworld. OSIRIS: Greek form of Egyptian Asar, myth name of a god of the underworld, possibly meaning "something that has been made; a product." OULIXES: Variant of Greek Odysseus, probably meaning "to be angry, to hate." OULIXEUS: Variant of Greek Odysseus, probably meaning "to be angry, to hate." OURANOS: Original Greek form of Latin Uranus, meaning "the heavens." PAEON (Pæon): Greek myth name of a physician god, meaning "healer." PAIAN: Variant of Greek Paeon, meaning "healer." PAION: Variant of Greek Paeon, meaning "healer." PALAEMON: Greek myth name of a sea god, possibly composed of the Greek elements palai "far back, long ago" and monos "alone, single." PALLAS: Greek unisex name derived from the element pallô, meaning "to brandish, to wield (a weapon)." It is the name of many characters in Greek mythology: a son of Evander; a giant son of Uranus and Gaia; a Titan son of Crius and Eurybia; the father of the 50 Pallantids; a daughter of Triton; and it is an epithet of Athena. PAMPHILOS: "Friend of all." Ancient Greek name composed of the elements pan "all" and philos "friend." PAN: Greek myth name of a god of shepherds and flocks, who had the horns, hindquarters and legs of a goat, derived from the word pa-on, meaning "herdsman." PANAGIOTAKIS: Pet form of Greek Panagiotis, meaning "all-holy." PANAGIOTIS: "All-holy." Greek name composed of the elements pan "all" and hagios "holy." PANAYIOTIS: Variant of Greek Panagiotis, meaning "all-holy." PANKRATIOS: "All power." Greek name composed of the elements pan "all" and kratos "power." PANOS: Pet form of Greek Panagiotis, meaning "all-holy." PANTALEON: "All-lion." Greek name composed of the elements pantes "all" and leon "lion." PANTHERAS: "All to hunt; panther." Ancient Greek name derived from the word panther, itself composed of the elements pan "all" and therao "to hunt." PARAMONIMOS: Ancient Greek name derived from the word paramone, meaning "constant, enduring." PARAMONOS: Greek name derived from older Paramonimos, meaning "constant, enduring." PARIS: Greek myth name of the son of Priam who kidnapped Helen and later fatally wounded Achilles. Because it had been prophesied that he would cause the collapse of Troy, his father gave him to a shepherd to be destroyed. The shepherd could not bring himself to kill the baby so he left it in the desert. Five days later he found the infant still alive and decided to "take a chance," and raise the child himself. He called the baby Paris, which was probably derived from pari "wager." PATROKLOS: "Glory of the father." Original Greek form of Latin Patroclus, myth name of the best friend of Achilles. Both were heroes who fought against the Trojans. The name is composed of the Greek elements patros "of the father" and kleos "glory." PAVLOS: Greek form of Paul, meaning "small." PEGASOS: Original Greek form of Pegasus, myth name of the winged horse who was the son of Poseidon and the Gorgon Medusa, and brother of the giant Chrysaor. Like Athena, who was born of Zeus's head, Pegasos and Chrysaor are said to have been born of Medusa's neck when Perseus beheaded her. According to Hesiod, everywhere Pegasus struck hoof to earth an inspiring spring burst forth. The name was derived from the word pegaios, meaning "born near the pege (source of the ocean, spring, or well)." PELAGIOS: Greek name derived from the word pelagos, meaning "the sea." PERIKLES: "Surrounded by glory." Greek name composed of the elements peri "around" and kleos "glory." PERSEUS: If this name is Greek, the forepart of it might have derived from the Greek element pertho, meaning "to sack, to destroy." And according to Carl Daling Buck in his Comparative Grammar of Greek and Latin, the -eus suffix found in so many Greek names is typically used to form an agent noun. So, this could mean that Perseus was a "destroyer" by profession, i.e. a "soldier," which is a fitting name for this legendary hero. PHAIDROS: Greek name derived from the word phaidros, meaning "bright." PHANES: "Appear." Orphic myth name of the first God to appear at the beginning of creation, from the Greek word phaino, meaning "appear." According to Orphic tradition, he passed the scepter of kingship to his only child, Nyx, who passed it on to Ouranos from whom it was seized by Kronos and finally by Zeus who devoured Phanes in order to obtain his primal powers. Phanes was described as being a golden-winged hermaphrodite. PHILANDER: "With love for people." Popular Greek name given to lovers in old stories, originally derived from the Greek adjective philandros "with love for people," often mistaken as meaning "loving man" or "friend of man" from the separate elements phil/philos "friend; loving" and andr/andros "man; of man." PHILEMON: Greek biblical name of an apostle, meaning "affectionate." PHILIPPOS: "Lover of horses." Greek name composed of the elements phil "love" and hippos "horse." PHILOKRATES: "Friend-power." Greek name composed of the elements philos "friend" and kratos "power." PHILOMENES: "Love-strong." Greek name composed of the elements philein "to love" and menes "strength." PHILON: Greek name derived from the word phileo, meaning "to love." PHILOTHEOS: "Friend of God." Greek name composed of the elements philos "friend" and theos "god." PHOBOS: Greek myth name of a son of Ares, meaning "fear." This is also the name of a moon of the planet Mars. PHOIBOS: Original Greek form of Latin Phoebus, meaning "shining one." PHOKAS: Greek name meaning "seal," the mammal. PHOTIOS: Greek name derived from the element phos, meaning "light." PHRIXOS: Original Greek form of Latin Phrixus, myth name of the son of Athamus and Nephele, derived from the word phrix, meaning "the ripple of water in wind; the shivering of skin from fear." PLATON: Greek name derived from the word platys, meaning "broad, flat; plateau." PLOUTARCHOS: "Source of wealth." Original Greek form of Plutarch, composed of the elements ploutos "riches, wealth" and arche "origin, source." PLOUTON: Original Greek form of Latin Pluto, myth name of a god of the underworld, derived from the word ploutos, meaning "wealth." PODARGE: "Fleet-foot." Greek unisex myth name of several characters: 1) one of the Harpies who was the mother of Balius and Xanthus; 2) it was another name that the rainbow goddess Iris was known by; and 3) it was Priam's birth name; he changed it after buying his life from Herakles. POLYDEUCES: Variant of Greek Polydeukes, meaning "very sweet." POLYDEUKES: "Very sweet." Original Greek form of Latin Pollux, composed of the elements polys "much" and deukes "sweet." POLYDORUS: "Bears many gifts." Greek myth name of Priam's youngest son and several other characters, composed of the elements polys "much" and doron "gift." POLYKARPOS: "Fruitful." Greek name composed of the elements polys "much" and karpos "fruit." PORPHYRIOS: Greek name derived from the word porphyra, meaning "purple." POSEIDON: Greek myth name of a god of horses and the sea. Equated with Roman Latin Neptune. He is also known as the "earth-shaker." Of uncertain etymology, but possibly means "distribution-lord." PRAXIS: Greek name meaning "practice," "exercise," or "action." PRAXITELES: Greek name composed of the elements praxis "action, exercise, practice," and telos "aim, goal." PRIAMOS: Original Greek form of Priam, possibly meaning "ransomed." PROCHOROS: Greek form of Latin Prochorus, meaning "leader of the dance." PROKOPIOS: Greek name derived from the word prokope, meaning "advance, progress." PROMETHEUS: Greek myth name of the Titan who was punished by Zeus for stealing fire to give to mankind, derived from the word promethes, meaning "foresight." PROTEUS: Greek myth name of a god of the sea, derived from the word protos, meaning "first." PTOLEMY: Greek name derived from the word polemeios, meaning "agressive, warlike." PYRROS: Original Greek form of Latin Pyrrhus, meaning "flame-like." PYTHAGORAS: "Python market." Greek name composed of the name Pythios "python" and the element agora "market." PYTHIOS: Greek myth name of a serpent killed by Apollo near Delphi. The name may be related to the word pythein, meaning "to rot." SELEUKOS: Greek name of one of Alexander the Great's generals. The meaning of the name is unknown, however his other name, Nicator, means "the conqueror." SERAFEIM: Greek form of Latin Seraphinus, meaning "burning ones." SETH: Greek form of Egyptian Sutekh, name of the evil god of Chaos who slew Osiris, possibly meaning "dazzle." SETHOS: Original form of Greek Seth, possibly meaning "dazzle." SILOUANUS: Greek form of Roman Silvanus, meaning "from the forest." SIMON: Greek form of biblical Simeon, meaning "hearkening." SIMONIDES: "Flat-nosed type." Greek name composed of the elements simos "flat-nosed" and eidos "kind, type." SOKRATES: "Sound power." Original Greek form of Latin Socrates, composed of the elements sos "sound, whole" and kratos "power." SOLON: Greek name meaning "wisdom." SOPHOKLES: "Skilled-glory." Original Greek form of Latin Sophocles, composed of the elements sophos "clever, skilled" and kleos "glory." SOPHOS: Greek form of Latin Sophus, meaning "clever, skilled." SOPHRONIOS: Greek name derived from the element sophron, meaning "self-controlled." SOSIGENES: "Born safe/sound." Greek name composed of the elements sos "safe, sound" and genes "born." SOTIRIOS: Variant of Greek Sotiris, meaning "salvation." SOTIRIS: Greek name meaning "salvation." SPIRIDION: Greek name derived as a diminutive form of Latin spiritus, meaning "little spirit." SPIRO: Variant of Greek Spyro, meaning "spirit." SPIROS: Variant of Greek Spyros, meaning "spirit." SPYRIDON: Greek name derived from Latin spiritus, meaning "spirit." SPYRO: Nickname for Greek Spyridon, meaning "spirit." SPYROS: Nickname for Greek Spyridon, meaning "spirit." STAMATIOS: Greek name derived from stamato, meaning "stop." STAMATIS: Variant of Greek Stamatios, meaning "stop." STATHIS: Nickname for Greek Eustathios, meaning "good stability." STAVROS: Greek name meaning "crucifixion cross." STEFANOS: Greek form of English Stephen, meaning "crown." STELIOS: Variant of Greek Stylianos, meaning "pillar." STEPHANOS: Greek name derived from the word stephanos, meaning "crown." STRATON: Greek name meaning "army." STYLIANOS: Greek name derived from the word stylos, meaning "pillar." TAKIS: Nickname for Greek Panagiotakis, meaning "all-holy." TARASIOS: Greek name meaning "of Tarentum." TELAMON: Greek myth name of the father of Ajax, possibly meaning "support." TELAMONIAN AJAX: Another name for the Greek hero, Ajax. Telamonian means "son of Telamon." TELESPHOROS: Greek name meaning "bearing fruit." TERIS: Nickname for Greek Eleftherios, meaning "the liberator." THADDEUS: Greek biblical name of one of the lesser apostles. The name is related to Theodotos, meaning "given of God." THALES: Greek name meaning "blossom." THAN: Nickname for Greek Thanatos, meaning "death." THANATOS: Greek myth name of a god of death, meaning "death." THANOS: Pet form of Greek Athanasios, meaning "immortal." THEMISTOKLES: "Glory of law." Greek name composed of the elements themistos "of custom/law" and kleos "glory." THEODOROS: "Gift of God." Greek name composed of the elements theos "god" and doron "gift." THEODOSIOS: "God-giving." Greek name composed of the elements theos "god" and dosis "giving." THEODOTOS: "God-given." Greek name composed of the elements theos "god" and dotos "given." THEODOULOS: "God-slave." Greek name composed of the elements theos "god" and doulos "slave." THEOKRITOS: "God-judge." Greek name composed of the elements theos "god" and krites "critic, judge." THEOPHANES: "Manifestation of God." Ancient Greek name composed of the elements theos "god" and phanes "appearing." THEOPHILOS: "God's friend." Greek name composed of the elements theos "god" and philos "friend." THEOPHYLAKTOS: "God's guard." Ancient Greek name composed of the elements theos "god" and phylasso "to guard." THERAPON: Ancient Greek name meaning "servant; worshiper." THERISTIS (Theristís): Greek name meaning "mowing month," referring to the month of June. THERON: Greek name meaning "hunter." THESEUS: Greek myth name of a hero who slew the Minotaur. The name may derive from the same root as Greek thesis (originally "a setting down/placing") which ultimately derives from PIE base *dhe- "to put, to do." THOTH: Greek form of Egyptian Tehuti, myth name of a god of the moon, magic and science, meaning "he who balances." THOUKYDIDES: "Glory of God." Greek name composed of the elements theou "of god" and kydos "glory." TIMAIOS: Greek name meaning "honor." TIMON: Greek name derived from the element time, meaning "honor." TIMOTHEOS: "To honor God." Original Greek form of Timothy, composed of the elements timao "to honor" and theos "god." TITOS: Greek form of Roman Titus, which was derived from the word Titan, itself from Greek titauos, meaning "white clay, white earth." TOBIAS: Greek form of Hebrew Tobiah, meaning "God is good." TRITON: Greek myth name of a god of the sea, derived from the word tritos, meaning "of the third." TRYPHON: Greek name derived from the word tryphe, meaning "delicate, soft." TYCHON: Greek name meaning "hitting the mark." URIAS: Greek form of Uriah, meaning "God is my light." USIRIS: Variant of Osiris, the Greek form of Egyptian Asar, possibly meaning "something that has been made; a product." VANGELIS: Variant of Greek Evangelos, meaning "good tidings." VASILIOS: Greek form of English Basil, meaning "king." VASILIS: Greek form of English Basil, meaning "king." VLASIS: Greek form of French Blaise, meaning "talks with a lisp." VLASSIS: Greek form of French Blaise, meaning "talks with a lisp." XANTHIPPOS: "Yellow horse." Greek name composed of the elements xanthos "yellow" and hippos "horse." XANTHOS: Original Greek form of Latin Xanthus, myth name of several characters and creatures, including a semi-divine horse belonging to Achilles, meaning "yellow" or "blonde." XENOCRATES: "Foreign/strange power." Greek name composed of the elements xenos "foreign, strange," and kratos "power." XENON: Greek name derived from the word xenos, meaning "foreigner; stranger." XENOPHON: "Foreign/strange voice." Greek name composed of the elements xenos "foreign, strange" and phone "voice." XERXES: Greek form of Persian Khshayarsha, meaning either "ruler over heroes." YANNI: Variant of Greek Yianni, meaning "God is gracious." YANNIS: Variant of Greek Yiannis, meaning "God is gracious." YIANNI: Variant of Greek Yiannis, meaning "God is gracious." YIANNIS: Greek form of John, meaning "God is gracious." YIORGOS: Greek form of English George, meaning "earth-worker, farmer." YORGOS: Greek form of George, meaning "earth-worker, farmer." ZACCHAEUS: Greek biblical name of a tax collector. The name is the Greek form of Hebrew Zakkai, meaning "pure." ZACHARIAS: Greek form of biblical Zechariah, meaning "God has remembered." ZEBEDEE: Greek form of biblical Zebadiah, meaning "God has given." ZENOBIOS: Masculine form of Greek Zenobia, meaning "life of Zeus." ZENON: Old Greek name, possibly meaning "of Zeus." ZEPHYR: Greek myth name of the god of the "west wind." ZEPHYROS: Greek name meaning "west wind." ZEUS: "God." Name of the highest of the Greek Olympian gods. The name derived from the first half of an older Indo-European god, Dyeus Phter, whose name meant "god-father." ZOPYROS: Greek name meaning "glowing." ZOROASTER: Greek form of Persian Zarathustra, meaning "one who owns golden/yellow camels." ZOSIMOS: Greek name derived from the word zosimos, meaning "likely to survive; survivor." ZOTIKOS: Greek name derived from the word zotikos, meaning "full of life." Category:Male Category:Strength Category:Love Category:Passion Category:Female Category:Death